


a world of our own

by moonboyblues



Series: haikyuu x among us [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Astronauts, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry IwaOi nation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyblues/pseuds/moonboyblues
Summary: Losing you friend will always be one of the biggest heartbreaks you'll have.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu x among us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	a world of our own

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [Goodbye To A World](https://open.spotify.com/track/786ymAh5BmHoIpvjyrvjXk) by Porter Robinson while reading for extra heartbreak.

“I’m scared, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa murmurs, his voice softer and littler than what Iwaizumi was used to hearing.

The whole image of Oikawa before him was completely different. It was like looking into a photograph with its colors long faded. If the strong grip Oikawa had on his shirt wasn’t there, Iwaizumi wouldn’t know that his best friend is still there with him.

With his throat constricted from the lump of emotions that has formed there, he reaches for the brunet’s face, soft fingers brushing over his friend’s pale skin. “We’ll be alright, Tooru. We’ll get out of here, I promise.”

The corners of Oikawa’s mouth lifts into a small smile, his knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip on Iwaizumi’s shirt. A silent message that he won’t let go, no matter what. “You were always the stronger one between us, Iwa-chan. I trust you.”

Silence falls over them, yet it was a comfortable blanket; it has always been silent around them lately. The patch of red on Oikawa’s stomach stands stark against his white suit, making Iwaizumi wince whenever his eyes land on it. But they had to get moving. Medbay is just a few more steps away. They can make it.

With his arm slung around Iwaizumi’s shoulder, Oikawa tries not to scrunch his face with every step he takes. Iwa-chan was already worried; this is a small matter that they could solve if he would just hold on.

The flickering lights from Medbay serves as their only source as they traverse the dark hallway, bated breath and heavy steps echoing through the empty, metal walls. Before they knew it, the open door to the Medbay was finally in their sight. Iwaizumi turns to declare this triumphantly to Oikawa, when something catches his eye from behind.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi acts fast, pushing his best friend away at the same time the bullet pierces through his suit. A patch of red similar to Oikawa’s appears right on his chest, where his heart was.

Oikawa’s mouth falls open as his eyes widen at the same time. Iwaizumi stumbles back, mirroring the same shock his best friend had. The sound of the vent closing penetrates the silence, but Oikawa could hear nothing.

“Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan—Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scrambles forward, ignoring the sharp pain that travelled to his own wound when he moves. His vision starts to get blurry from the tears, but he crawls his way towards his best friend.

Iwaizumi leans against the wall, his own vision swimming. It feels cold. It always had been cold, but right now, it was colder than ever. The pain from the gunshot is oddly dull, as white noise fills his ears.

“Iwa-chan, please stay with me! Please—Please, you can’t leave me!” Oikawa begs, his best friend’s eyes unfocused, and he dreads for them to stop blinking. He takes Iwaizumi’s hands in his hold, holding them close to his chest.

Warm. It feels a bit warmer now, and Iwaizumi’s eyes focused on the tuff of brown hair before him. _Tooru._ He smiles as he raises a hand, cupping his best friend’s warm face. “You had always craved victory, Tooru. You are a winner, because you work hard for it.”

Oikawa sniffles, knowing this rare compliment is the start of Iwaizumi’s goodbye. He hates it. He squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand with his own, barking. “Stop—Stop! Don’t do that. Don’t sound as if you’re saying goodbye! Here, let me carry you. We’re so close to Medbay, Iwa-chan. I’m sure there’s something— ”

Iwaizumi smiles sadly, spending his remaining strength into trying to adjust his vision so he could see his best friend’s face. For the last time, he wants to remember every detail of his face. The friend he grew up with, and learned to love in the way. “Win this for me, Tooru.”

“Hajime!” Oikawa let his best friend’s hand go so he could grab at his suit, glaring at him defiantly. “I will not let you say another word. I’m refusing to hear this, this isn’t a goodbye!” Angry tears streamed down, but he isn’t mad at his best friend. He is mad at the impostor. He is mad at himself. He is mad at the world for being this cruel. How could they take away everything from him, even the one that he holds the dearest to him? 

The warmth radiating off of Oikawa’s body was starting to fade against the shivering coldness. Iwaizumi knows he has little time left, and if he only could do one more thing before he’s gone, then he’ll spend it on making sure that his bestfriend will be okay.

“But I am saying goodbye to you soon, Tooru.” Hajime pulls his best friend close, letting the brunet’s forehead rest against his as their eyes locked together. There was nothing else Iwaizumi can see but Oikawa, as if they’re in their own world. “I have always loved you, and I always will. Even if I can’t love you any much longer in this world.”

“Hajime,” The stream of tears doesn’t stop, and Oikawa wants to scream. With Iwaizumi’s cold hands, he brings comfort to Oikawa by holding him tight and close. Even in his last moments, Iwaizumi remained as the stronger one.

“But don’t worry, and don’t blame yourself.” Iwaizumi’s fingers run through the soft strands of brown hair he had always adored, his vision slowly turning white. “I’ll find you in the next world, Tooru.”

The wound in Oikawa’s heart hurts harder than the one in his gut, and he lets his sobs go on. He continues to cry and hold Hajime, until his best friend’s arms around his waist slackens, before they fall limp.

Oikawa doesn’t know how long he stays there. He wants to curl up beside his best friend and give everything up, but he couldn’t let the death of Iwaizumi and his friends fall in vain.

Slowly, he stands up, using the wall as support as he cradles his wound. He looks at his best friend one last time, and he can see that Iwaizumi had a smile resting on his serene face.

“See you in the next world, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says into the quiet, wintry air.

Oikawa is no longer afraid. After all, Iwaizumi was right.

He was born to win this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry PLEASE I JUST HAD TO LET IT OUT. This song was amazing the more I hear it. Anyways, follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/moonboyblues) for more brainrot sexc ;)


End file.
